Do I know you?
by wonderland212
Summary: Finding your place in the world can be hard, especially when fate is leading you to another one. AU. A modern day relative of Alice that shares her name, ends up meeting some long lost family friends. Her life is about to change forever!
1. A task

**Title: Do I know you?**

**Summary: Finding your place in the world can be hard, especially when fate is leading you to another one. AU. A modern day relative of Alice that shares her name, ends up meeting some long lost family friends. Her life is about to change forever!**

**Rated: M for language, sexual references and possible violence.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Alice in Wonderland...I don't.**

* * *

_Location: Marmoreal _

It was a normal day in Wonderland. It was sunny and breezy. Mirana had called a meeting in what they called 'The looking glass room'. The only furniture in the room was a table, sofas, chairs and a large mirror. Mirana was standing in the middle of the room, Mally and Thackery were sitting on the sofa to the right of the mirror, Tarrant was sitting on the sofa in front of the mirror, McTwisp was sitting in a chair to the left of the mirror and Chess was floating behind Tarrant.

"So I reckon you are all wondering why I have brought you here at short notice." Mirana said as she took her seat next to Tarrant.

"Yes we have been incredibly worried." Tarrant stated.

"Well. As you all know we have been watching over Alice for some time and now is the time where we put our plan into action. Chess if you would please..."

At this Chess floated to the mirror and tapped the surface. Slowly an image appeared. Alice was asleep in bed without a care to the world.

"Soon the people required shall go above and look out for her. When the time comes you know what to do."

"But are you sure that now is the time?"

"Yes Mally." Mirana stood back up.

"Now Tarrant, Mally, Thackery and McTwisp please come here." they stood up and she handed each of them a potion. "These will help you blend in. Drink up!"

As soon as they did there was a blinding bright white light (Oh did I make a rhyme?") and everyone watching covered their eyes. Once it had finished everyone looked up in shock and gasped.

Mally was now a young female. She had skin like caramel and her eyes were as dark and smooth as chocolate. Her hair was hazel brown and down to her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of brown skinny jeans, a white top, a navy hoodie (which had mouse ears sewn onto the hood) and a pair of white trainers.

Thackery was now a young male. His skin was just like Mally's and so were his eyes. His hair was a dirty blonde, mixed hazel brown, which was short and messy. He was wearing a black top and a pair of ripped denim jeans, with a pair of black trainers. They could easily say that Mally and Thackery were related if they ever needed the alibi.

Mally thought that McTwisp was simply handsome. He had fair skin and eyes which were a mixture of red and brown. He had perfectly neatened hair. It was short and thick. It's colour was a mixture between bleach blonde and white. He was wearing brown chinos, a light blue top, a white cardigan and black shoes. Mally sighed at the sight of him.

Tarrant was...well, he was certainly different. He was the same person, but younger (the same age as the others). His hair was now a mixture between red, brown and ginger and it was down to his shoulders. It was slightly wavy and much more tamer. His skin was no longer the pale alabaster white, but just fair. His eyes were a wondrous bright green and they didn't change colour any more. He no longer had bushy eyebrows, nor the marks under his eyes. His hands were no longer calloused from his hard work, but smooth and gentle. He no longer held scars on his body. He was wearing a red top, tight jeans, a green leather jacket and a pair of white trainers.

"What no hat?" he sighed.

"No sorry Tarrant." Mirana said. "Now you look the part, the house is ready and everything else you will need, it is time to say goodbye."

They all said their goodbyes and the group of them went through the mirror. They walked into their temporary new home and prepared for a night of preparation for what lie ahead.


	2. Meet Alice

**Okay before I start this chapter I would like to explain Alice's appearance a little. I have made her a mixture of the original Disney Alice and the Tim Burton Alice. But I will be saying that she looks exactly like her ancestor who has the same name. Hope that makes sense, if not I shall try to make it clearer.**

**I am also not specifying an age for any of the characters, but Alice, Tarrant, Mally, Thackery, Nivens and whoever else is at the college would be around 16-18 years old. I'm going to say that they are in their first year at college, which would mean that they would be 16-17 years old. Let's say 17.**

**Also I would just like to say that this is set in England but I am not specifically stating where in England because I would say London, but I feel that I have come up with my own little neighbourhood which would be easier to think of if you just said it was in England.**

**That probably didn't make much sense. Anyway! On we go...**

* * *

_England...__2014..._

Alice was a young female who was proud to be exactly like her ancestor - who just so happened to have the same name. She had long blonde hair that went down to her waist and bright blue eyes (just think of these original Disney Alice features on the Tim Burton Alice's head). Her ancestor had been an amazing business woman and had travelled the world to trade. She created wonderful stories about a place which she called Wonderland and when she finally got married, she gave the stories to a man who published them. They were now known worldwide and there were even films made of them.

"Alice wake up or you will be late!"

She opened her eyes to see her mum Helen standing by her bedside.

"Has Margaret gone to work?"

"Yes. Now get up!" she left the room.

Margaret was her older sister. She had to work because their father died when they were younger.

She got out of bed, had a shower, had a wash and got dressed. Today she was wearing a light blue peter pan collar dress. The collar was white and lacy. She put on a pair of black ballet pumps and a short white cardigan. She finally put her locket around her neck and a ribbon in her hair. She picked up her back for college and went downstairs.

"Goodbye darling." her mother said whilst handing her some toast and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you mum. Bye!" she said whilst going out the door.

It was another boring day at college, or so she thought. 'At least for the last lesson I have my favourite class!' she thought to herself as she walked into her Drama studies class. She had always loved acting; it could let her pretend to be someone else. She walked in and sat down like normal.

"Okay everyone. Settle down now. Today we have four new students joining our class. This is Mally, Thackery, Nivens and Tarrant." the teacher told them to sit down. They sat next to Alice on the front row. She couldn't help but look at Tarrant, nut her attention was pulled away by the teacher talking.

"So we are going to be moving onto our film work. You will be in a group with the four other people on your rows. Each group will be given a film to look at and then they have to learn and perform it to the class for the final performance. Any question?" there was silence. "Okay let's start with the back row. you have 'Titanic'. The next row have 'Legally Blonde', and no you _cannot _do the musical version! Then we get to the next group who have 'Grease'. Then the second row has 'Dirty Dancing', and last but not least the front row who have 'Alice in Wonderland', the Tim Burton version. Now you have your scripts, feel free to use the space!"

"Andrea, can our group go to the performance room where it is less noisy please?" Alice asked politely.

"Yes of course!"

"Thank you!" Alice signalled the group to follow her. They reached the performance space and closed the door behind them.

"This is the performance room." It was a white room with a mirror running all along the wall to their left. The floor was black and had underfloor heating.

"Before we start I would like to say that shoes aren't allowed to be worn in here." They all took their shoes off and put them with their bags at the back of the room.

"Hi I'm Alice." she said.

Tarrant stepped forward. "Hello I'm Tarrant, this is Mally, Thackery and Nivens."

"It's nice to meet you." Alice said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Tarrant said. They gazed at each other for a moment.

"Okay we had better look at the script then shall we?" Alice said, tearing her gaze from who was frankly the cutest guy she had ever met!

They all sat down in a circle. "Have any of you ever seen the film before?" Alice asked. They all shook their heads in reply.

"Well if you want, you can all come over to my house after school to watch it. We can watch both films and my mum will cook dinner."

They all looked at each other. "Yeah that's fine." Thackery spoke up. The group of them were seeming distant and quiet.

"So where did you guys come from?" Alice asked.

"Oh we came from different town." Mally stated.

"Which one?" Alice asked through curiosity.

"Scotland!" Nivens spoke up.

"But you don't sound Scottish."

"Well Tarrant does when he gets overly passionate about something. We are all adopted. Mally and Thackery are twins!" Nivens said suddenly.

"Oh my God. I am _so_ sorry!" Alice cried out.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault." Tarrant said. "Well what about you? What of your family?"

"Well there is me, my mum and my sister. Hey! You know Alice from Alice in Wonderland? She is an ancestor of mine! It must have been fate that we got given this film to perform."

The bell for the end of the day rang out. "Come let's go to my place." Alice said cheerily. She lead them to her house, not knowing that they are long lost family friends.


	3. Meet Hamish

"Mum I'm home!" Alice shouted after shutting the door.

"Oh hello dear. Who are these people?"

"We are working together on a drama project. This is Tarrant, Mally, Thackery and Nivens." she said their names and signaled to them.

"Nice to meet you all. What film did you get for your project?"

"You are never going to believe it. We got Alice in Wonderland!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Well I have some things that will help you if you want. I can find them and put them in your room."

"Thank you mum."

"You're welcome. Now I must be heading out to meet with Elizabeth Ascot. Goodbye all." she said before kissing Alice's cheek and Opening the front door. "And by the way...be good while I'm gone; I don't want to return to a burnt down house and I certainly do not want to return to see anyone making love on my sofa, any of the beds or anywhere else for that matter!" she smiled and with that she left the house.

They stood there for a moment - mouths open in shock at what she had just said. Alice swiftly moved to the kitchen.

"Guys! Sorry about mum, she's just a bit...over protective!" she shouted from in the kitchen. She came out of the kitchen with a large bowl of popcorn and a teapot. "I hope you all like tea."

"We love tea!" Tarrant exclaimed.

"TEA!" Thackery shouted as he took the teapot from her hands.

They mad their way into the living room and Alice put the film into the T.V. which was on the wall. They all squeezed onto the sofa in front of the T.V.

Thackery was sitting on the right arm of the sofa, next to him was Alice, then Tarrant, Mally and finally Nivens. The popcorn was sitting between Tarrant and Alice's laps and everyone had a cup of tea. The movie started playing.

_A little while later..._

_"You're terribly late you know, __naughty!"_

"Oh my word Johnny Depp is SO hot as the Mad Hatter!" Alice squealed. Everyone turned to look at her. "What he is! Mally will agree with me won't you?"

"Erm...well...maybe."

"In a way I actually prefer him like this than as his normal self. I almost wonder if...under all the layers of clothing...his skin was the same milky white finely toned as his bum."

Everyone started laughing madly. "Why were you looking at his behind?" Mally asked.

Alice blushed. "Erm...I don't know."

_End of the film..._

"Why are you crying love?" Tarrant asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I DON'T KNOW! IT'S SO HAPPY AND SAD ALL AT THE SAME TIME!" she sobbed into his shoulder. The rest of them were looking at each other as if she were the mad one. Just a moment later, she was back to normal and stood up from the sofa. "Let's have dinner then shall we." she said whilst walking out of the room as if nothing had happened.

"What was that all about?" Nivens said.

"I'd say it is the wrong time of the month for her!" Mally said and exited the room, leaving the guys to sit there embarrassed.

* * *

Alice set the dinning room table up. As everyone else went into the kitchen, she heard the front door close.

"Honey I'm home!" a voice said from the hallway.

"I'm in the kitchen!" she exclaimed.

Mally, Thackery and Nivens who were sat down on one side of the table and Tarrant sat on the other side, all had bemused faces on. They looked to the door of the kitchen and saw who entered.

There stood a guy who looked snobbish and arrogant. He was currently wearing a grey suit. He had ginger hair and freckles. For lack of better words...he was Hamish.

Alice went up to him and hugged him. "How was your mother?"

"Insufferable as normal. By the way, who are they?"

"Hamish this is Mally, Thackery, Nivens and Tarrant. Everybody this is Hamish." They both sat down, Alice sitting next to Tarrant and Hamish sitting on her right.

"And who exactly are you to Alice?" Mally asked.

"I'm a very close mate." he answered with a smirk. Mally raised her eyebrow.

"No, not like that!" Alice said quickly. "We are like brother and sister really."

"Yeah. Although our parents wish it was more than that. We tried once for them, but trying to kiss her was like trying to kiss a sister."

"Yep and then our mums started planing a spring wedding!" she laughed. "Hamish nearly had a heart attack when they started talking about a honeymoon and planing the wedding night!"

"Yes I remember that. My mum said that your family could stay at our home for the night and then we could have this place to ourselves. Then they asked us what sort of underwear we would want each other to wear."

"The thought of Hamish in his underwear made me want to go into a dark room and cry!"

"Hey I'm not that bad! Anyway...when we said we didn't really know, they said that Alice should probably wear something lacy and a thong. I don't remember much after that."

"Yes because you fainted! Seriously, is the thought of me in my underwear really worse than you in your underwear?"

"It wasn't that. I was just overwhelmed!"

"Can we please stop talking about Hamish in his underwear and Alice in a lacy thong please? I want to keep my food down!" Mally said.

"Oh that reminds me that the Chattaway sisters are coming around tomorrow for that sleepover." Hamish said.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot! Do you guys want to come around for the sleepover tomorrow? Oh and before that we could possibly go shopping!" Alice asked.

"We would be delighted to." Nivens said and after that they kept talking.


	4. Journey

"Hurry up or we are going to be late!" Nivens shouted from where he was standing in the kitchen.

He had gotten an early start. Thackery was currently cooking breakfast. Tarrant went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"YER LATE FOR TEA!" Thackery shouted and threw the slice of bread he was holding at Tarrant. Tarrant ducked and it hit Mally, who had been standing behind him, square in the face.

"Oops sorry Mally." Thackery said quietly.

"Oh you will be when I get my sword back!" Mally fumed.

"It's not tea, it's breakfast!" Tarrant exclaimed.

"Oh we are going to be late, so just shut up and eat your breakfast!" Nivens said frustratedly. They all zipped it and sat down.

"Calm down Nivens; we have ages yet." Mally stated.

"No, we have 5 minutes!"

"Yeah, plenty of time! She'll probably be late anyway!"

"I wonder what we are doing today." Thackery said.

"Well she said that we are going to go shopping and then have a sleepover around her house. I'm glad that the potion Mirana gave us keeps us from our madness, otherwise Thackery would go around throwing things at people." Tarrant said whilst drinking his tea.

* * *

_Ten minutes later..._

The doorbell rings and Thackery jumps at the noise, consequently falling off his chair. Nivens went and answered the door and took Alice into the kitchen.

"Hi everyone!" she said.

"YER LATE FOR TEA!" Thackery shouted and threw a spoon towards her, she ducked just in time.

"Oh I see you have been rehearsing for our drama project. That was really good! Sorry I'm late but...well...I don't really have any other excuse apart from it being in my genes."

"Don't worry about it." Tarrant said.

"Right everyone. Hamish is in his car outside and will take us to town. Come on."

They all got their belongings, including the things for the sleepover, and went outside. Hamish was in a seven seater car. Hamish and Alice sat at the front of the car, Tarrant sat behind Hamish, Thackery next to Tarrant, Mally next to him and Nivens retreated to the safety of the back of the car. They started driving.

"I was thinking that while we were out we could have a look at some fancy dress things for our drama."

"That's a good idea." Mally said.

"Oi big bum, put some music on." Hamish said whilst looking at Alice out of the corner of his eye.

"Excuse me I do _not _have a big bum!" she slapped his arm playfully. "What CD?"

"How about one of the Broadway soundtracks?"

"Ooh I know just the one! Hey can someone pass me Hamish's top hat?" Tarrant passed her the hat.

"Thank you!" she put the CD in.

"Hey that's Wonderland."

"Yep I think that it's the perfect one right now."

"Wonderland?" Nivens asked from the back.

"Yes it's a musical that was on Broadway over in America. It was based on Alice in Wonderland. Alice and I like the music." Hamish said, looking in the mirror. "Alice change it Mad Tea Party."

"Okie dokie."

"Hey this is a good song!" Tarrant said.

"Yeah it is but my absolute favourite has to be the next song."

When the song ended Alice put the top hat on. "Alice turn it up."

"KK."

Alice and Hamish start to sing...

_Well Hello, there, it's me_  
_With how it's gonna be,_  
_Settle down and listen up good._  
_The old Hatter is gone_  
_But the Hat must go on_  
_Worn by me, is that understood?_  
_So shut up and tow the line,_  
_While I redefine_  
_How this all will be mine. _  
_I have a dream,_  
_It's got a full head of steam!_

_What is true what is not_  
_Can both change in a shot_  
_And people me,_  
_I couldn't care less._  
_'Cause in two seconds flat_  
_Livin' under my hat_  
_Is the strategy for success._  
_I will look the other way_  
_When you want to play_  
_Something more than croquet._  
_You catch my drift?_  
_My little personal gift!_

_I'm__ the Mad Hatter_  
_Come and follow me, this is it._  
_The Mad Hatter,_  
_All you gotta do is submit._  
_And if you don't my friend,_  
_Well then in the end,_  
_There'll be nothing left to defend._  
_Know what I mean?_  
_When you are facing the Queen._

_Uppercase, double-spaced_

_Everyone gets a taste,_  
_And a brand new leather hat band._  
_But to participate,_  
_Let me reiterate_  
_You must first put me in command._  
_I'm the wonder, understand,_  
_Under Wonderland,_  
_Put the reigns in my hand._  
_I'll do the rest,_  
_As soon as you've acquiesced!_

_I'm the Mad Hatter_  
_Offering a little bit more._  
_The Mad Hatter,_  
_Giving you what you're looking for._  
_I am your best worst case_  
_For the choice you face,_  
_And the fastest rat in the race!_  
_It's me or the queen_  
_And her serene guillotine._

_There is nothing I won't do,_  
_There is nothing too taboo,_  
_I will lie, I will cheat,_  
_I will track you down_  
_And then hit delete tout suite!_  
_So sweetie let me repeat…_

_I'm the Mad Hatter,_  
_Lend allegiance while you still can,_  
_The Mad Hatter_  
_More than just a Hat with a plan._  
_I am where you belong,_  
_The right kind of wrong,_  
_And I'll still be going real strong!_  
_The bottom line_  
_Is everything will be fine._  
_As all the planets align,_  
_It's gonna be so divine._  
_When all of this will be MINE!_

Everyone clapped.

"Thank you." Alice pretended to bow.

"I really liked that song!" Tarrant said enthusiastically.

* * *

When they finally got to town they shopped for hours and then finally it was time to get back to Alice's house for the sleepover...


	5. Sleepover part 1

**I would just like to say that this may be going slow but it will get better and I will reveal a future piece of plot in a few chapters time!**

**Also, the reason why the Underland bunch seem less mad...it's all because of the potion they took. It was to help them fit into modern day society.**

**Also it will start to become more of an M story from now.**

**Anyway onwards with the story...**

* * *

When they got back to Alice's house they set up the living room. It was a rather large living room and it was rectangular. It had a flowery wallpaper and there was a lot of brown and cream colours. There was a large T.V. in the middle of the wall in front of the door and the sofa against the opposite wall which the door was on. They moved the coffee table from the middle of the room and placed it under the window that was on the left wall as you walk in. At the far right wall they had placed all of their things and various bits and bobs for the sleepover. Alice and Hamish had already blown up the air beds in the morning and so they set them up on the floor. In total there were four double beds and they put them in a square.

The doorbell rang...

"I'll get it!" Hamish said and he let the Chattaway sisters in. They walked into the living room.

"Hi Faith and Fiona!"

"Hi Alice!" they both said and hugged her.

Alice then went on to introduce the others. Faith and Fiona got their things sorted.

"Okay. Who's sleeping where?" Alice asked.

"How about Faith and Fiona sleeping on one bed, Thackery, Nivens, Mally and Tarrant sort it out between themselves and then you and I share a bed?" Hamish asked whilst looking at Alice.

"Alright. Now lets watch a film! What genre do you want?" at that moment there was a loud crash of thunder.

"Hows about a horror film?" The Chattaways said together.

* * *

They all sat down on the beds and Alice put the film on. They had gotten food and closed the curtains. It was dark and the T.V. was the only source of light in the room.

"Everyone I would just like to warn you all that Alice has a bit of a nervous disposition." Hamish chuckled. "I remember the last time I talked her round to watching a horror film; she screamed the whole way through! Although I found out how to get a female to get closer to me; by the end of the film, Alice was clinging to me for dear life!" he laughed.

Alice hit him playfully in the arm. "Oh shut up Hamish!"

"What! I didn't even tell them that we shared a bed that night!"

Everyone just looked shocked at Alice and Hamish.

"It wasn't like that! We didn't do anything...I was just a bit scared. Honest!"

* * *

_Near the end of the film..._

The film was having one of those quiet suspense scenes. By this time Alice had ended up shifting closer to Tarrant, Mally had done the same to Nivens, and Hamish was sitting in between Faith and Fiona. Thackery was sitting on the sofa with a blanket over his head and clutching a ladle.

Hamish, Fiona and Faith had come up with a plan. Hamish stood up quietly and slowly crept behind Alice. The Chattaways turned around, they all took a deep breath, and then...

BOO!

Alice screamed. Hamish turned the light on and laughed at the scene in front of him.

There was Alice. She had jumped up and ended up straddling Tarrant. She had her arms around his shoulders and had buried her head in his neck. She was literally shaking. Whereas Tarrant was just shocked, he was sitting wide-eyed and debating putting his arms around Alice. Nivens now had his arm around Mally's waist. He looked as though he might faint. Everyone else was laughing so hard that they were crying. Tarrant put his arms around Alice's waist to try and comfort her.

"It's alright Alice; it was only Hamish and the Chattaways."

Alice looked up and gasped. "Oh sorry Tarrant!" she said as she scrambled off of him.

"Don't worry; we all get a little scared sometimes."

"Never watching a horror film in the middle of a thunder storm with you guys again!"

* * *

_A while later..._

"How about we play a game?" Alice said.

"But what game?" Tarrant asked.

"Truth or dare!" Faith and Fiona exclaimed.

"Oh umm I don't think that's a very good idea after last time!" Alice exclaimed suddenly.

"Well you did pick dare and so you had to do what I said." Hamish chimed in. "It _was _rather funny actually and I thought you liked skinny dipping in that lake!" he laughed and smirked.

Mally, Thackery, Tarrant and Nivens looked at Alice in shock.

"I _do_ have to admit that it did feel liberating. Okay I will start...Hamish, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Out of Faith and Fiona, who would you marry?"

"No offence but I would marry Faith."

"Okay my turn now!" said Hamish. "Alice, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Tarrant on the lips for five seconds." he smirked. Alice blushed and leant towards Tarrant slowly. Their lips touched lightly and when they parted they blushed fiercely.

Faith sat thoughtfully and then suddenly spoke. "Mally truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Faith suddenly smirked. "Would you ever have sex with Nivens?"

Mally blushed. "What type of a question is that?"

"I will take that as a yes then."

It was Fiona's turn. "Alice truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever seen a guy fully naked?"

"Yes. It was Hamish." everyone looked at her. "I accidentally walked into the bathroom when he was getting out of the shower." she blushed.

Mally perked up. "Hamish truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you got a big penis?" she asked bluntly.

Hamish choked. "Well...I'm not sure what your idea of big is." he paused. "I think we should only do dares now!"

Tarrant and Thackery spoke up. "We dare Nivens and Mally to kiss."

Mally and Nivens blushed. They leant forward and their lips touched slightly.

Hamish stood up, walked to the centre of the circle they were now sitting in and declared in a loud voice, "I, Hamish Ascot, dare Alice Kingsleigh to sit on Tarrant's lap for the rest of the game!"

"What the teacup!?" Alice exclaimed.

"Teacup? Now that's a new one Alice." Hamish chuckled.

Alice sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry Tarrant." Alice sat down on his lap.

"Alice has a rather big ass!" Hamish said loudly.

"I swear to God that I may just kill you one day Hamish!"

"What will you do, chop my head off?" he said sarcastically.

"HA. HA. HA. Hamish. Your head would roll like the Jabberwocky's!"

"Oh really now? Then it's a good thing that you don't have the Vorpal sword then hey?" he said mockingly.

"I swear Hamish that one day that tongue of yours will get you in harms way!"

"Tarrant I dare you to make sure that she stays on your lap. You have my permission to use any way that you need to do it."

Tarrant wrapped his arms around Alice's waist to keep her from lunging towards Hamish, for he feared that she wouldn't need a sword to make his head roll.


	6. Sleepover part 2

**SO this is the continuation of the sleepover.**

**On with the show...**

* * *

_"Tarrant I dare you to make sure that she stays on your lap. You have my permission to use any way that you need to do it."_

_Tarrant wrapped his arms around Alice's waist to keep her from lunging towards Hamish, for he feared that she wouldn't need a sword to make his head roll._

Hamish sat back down. Alice relaxed in Tarrant's arms and said "Well it is just lucky for you that it was all just a story that my ancestor came up with."

At this the Underlandians in the room glanced at each other. They were broke out of this by Alice daring Faith and Fiona to kiss Hamish.

"I'll go first!" Fiona exclaimed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

As Faith took her turn everyone else decided to look away because there, in Alice's living room, were Faith and Hamish...snogging. Faith literally had her tongue down Hamish's throat and he was trying to pull away from her.

When Alice turned her head away she ended up looking at Tarrant. She observed his soft and creamy lips, and silently wished that she could kiss them more thoroughly. She took in the feel of his muscular frame around her. How it almost felt...right to be in his arms. She then gazed up into his eyes which were now looking at her. They were like deep pools of green that she felt she could get lost in forever.

"Are you okay?" Alice was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Tarrant's concerned voice. She shook her head to clear it.

"Yes. Sorry I was thinking." They gazed into each other's eyes and were both subconsciously leaning in towards each other until -

"Seven minutes in heaven!" they turned and faced Faith. "Let's play seven minutes in heaven."

"NO!" Hamish shouted. "I mean Helen would be absolutely mortified if she knew."

"I agree. Lord help me if Mother ever found out about it!" Alice exclaimed. "She would probably make me scrub the whole room until she found that it is clean enough!"

Faith pouted. "I think that it is time for all of us girls to go and have a talk in private."

* * *

Alice, Mally, Faith and Fiona were all sitting around the dinning table in the kitchen.

"I think that we should play a scandalous prank on the boys." Faith began.

"How so?" Alice was curious as ever.

"Well we should start off by getting the guys drunk - "

"The only alcohol in the house is a bottle of wine and Mum would notice straight away that it is gone."

"Don't worry Fiona and I brought some with us." she left the room and came back with a large bag. When she opened it there were bottles of alcohol.

"I thought you only said _some_!" Alice sat wide eyed.

"Anyway...we get them drink and then once they are asleep we set it up to look like we slept with them!"

"You what?" Mally and Alice said at the same time.

"Well we won't drink, but we make it look like we do and then once they are asleep we set it up in such a way that it looks as though each of them went with one of us."

"But how?"

"Well..."

* * *

**Okay...so I am leaving it there and next time their plan will come into action...**


	7. Poor Tarrant

_Later that evening..._

All the girls were laughing their heads off. They had set their plan into motion and currently the guys were singing rather loudly along with the karaoke machine.

"This is too funny!" Alice said in between laughing.

"Is that so my dear sweet Alice?" Tarrant said slyly as he came up behind said person and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Tarrant are you drunk?" she said as if she didn't know, just as he started kissing her neck.

"Why I don't know what you are on about my fair maiden!" He slurred drunkenly. "Have I ever told you how tasty your neck is?"

"No. No you have not."

"Well it is!" he exclaimed as he licked her neck. Alice looked around her and could see that the rest of the girls were very much laughing, rather loudly, at her current misfortune.

"Okay I think it's time to get you to bed mister." she said sternly as she turned in his embrace to face him.

"Naughty!"

"No not naughty! I just can't let you get yourself into any trouble so I am taking you to my room."

Tarrant then looked around the room. "Goodnight guys! Alice and I are going to her bed because she is a naughty girl!"

Alice literally dragged him from the room at that moment and pulled him up the stairs. They entered her room and she closed the door behind them. As soon as she had done that Tarrant was on her. _Christ he is drunk! _was all Alice could think before Tarrant had fallen onto the bed whilst holding her. Alice ended up on top of Tarrant and she inwardly cringed at the awkward position. She then realised that at some point he had had taken off all of his clothes apart from his underwear, for this she was very grateful. Tarrant was had just taken off her shirt when he fell asleep.

"Right let's get you into bed now mister!" Alice said as she tucked him into the bed. Alice then set about getting the preparations for the next part of the prank ready, but what she didn't know was that someone was watching...

* * *

_In Underland..._

Mirana, Chess and Absolem were all watching the looking glass as they did everyday.

"Oh my they _are _drunk!" Mirana exclaimed.

"Stupid boys!" Absolem moaned from his place next to the queen.

Mirana put her face in her palm. "Oh Tarrant! Why do you have to go and kiss her?"

Chessur grinned wider then normal. "My my my, he does work fast doesn't he?"

* * *

Tarrant woke up the next morning with a pounding head ache and he couldn't remember much after the drinking games started. He then noted that he was in a soft bed and had a warm feeling by his side. His eyes shot open and took in that the warm feeling was in fact Alice. He looked around the room and saw that it was Alice's and that he was currently in Alice's bed. He looked under the covers to discover that he was in fact only wearing his underwear.

_What have I done? _he thought to himself as he looked back to Alice, who was currently wearing Tarrant's shirt, which he had been wearing. He then noted that her hair was messy, as though she had been moving around a lot. At this moment Alice started to stir and wake up.

"Good morning Tarrant. I hope you had good dreams because I know I did." she smirked.

"Erm...Alice what exactly happened after I became drunk?"

"Oh a lot of stuff happened actually, but I think the highlight has to be when we came to my room and well...you ravaged me senseless." she put her hand on his chest and leaned over his face. His eyes were wide with shock and all Alice could think was _This is working so well!_

"Oh my! I'm so so so so sorry Alice!" he tried sitting up but Alice stopped him.

"Don't say sorry for that; it was the best night of my life!" and then she kissed him.

Passionately.

Tarrant was like a deer caught in headlights as Alice put one leg over the other side of Tarrant and straddled him. He then responded back to her kiss, but she broke it all too soon.

"Right I had better go and make breakfast. See you down there my handsome devil." and she smirked as she walked out of the room...bum wiggling behind her.


End file.
